


I want to conquer your heart

by Fan_Of_Steel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princess Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Of_Steel/pseuds/Fan_Of_Steel
Summary: Kara is the captain viking that everyone talk about. Everyone envy her, she has a lot of money and she is respected. Everyone thinks that she lives in happiness. But it's quite the opposite.Lena is the princess of Wessex. She's known to be smart and beautiful. To live the dream of millions of girl. But she live in a nightmare.What will happen when they will meet?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter One:

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back again with a new story. I was on Twitter when I saw that Jazzfordshire wanted a story about Viking!Kara and Princess!Lena. So here I am. I now I'm not the best writer of this fandom so I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic. And sorry for my lack of knowledge about viking's history and English's history, I'm french and very passionnate about history but not viking's and English's. So I invented most of the history things.
> 
> Anyway, like I said, I really hope that you'll enjoy.

It's a beautiful day, the sun is bright, the temperature is warm, the sea is not agitated, there hadn't been any problem on the ship and Kara had been able to not think about the past. Well until now.

The captain was standing on the front of the ship, staring blankly at the sea. The sound of her sister walking toward her had her exit this trans.

"What are thinking about?"

"You know excatly what I'm thinking about." the blonde sighed.

"How many times have I to tell you that it's not your fault for you to understand?"

"But it is!" some of the other vikings turned their heads at the volume of her voice. She lowed her voice and continued. "I was there with a knife ready to defend myself but not to protect them. I was hiding like a coward."

"Because they told you to. They told you to remain in this wardrobe until it was safe for you to leave. They did this for you to live. And now look at you. You're the most famous, respected viking. You're a legend!"

"A legend who acted like a coward and let her parents get killed."

"No. A legend who won multiple war, who got the revenge she wanted, who is going to--"

Before Alex could finish, they were infront of their destination.

"What are we going to conquer anyway?" asked the auburn haired woman.

"Wessex"

~~~~~

Lena bursted in her chamber, anger in her blood. She just had a conversation with her mother, Lillian, the queen of Wessex. The one personne who apparently have the control of her life. And her brother, Lex, futur king of Wessex. The one she once thought she could trust. She knew beforehand that whatever they were going to tell her was bad. And she was right. It was very bad.

She heard her door opened and saw her maid, best friend, Sam.

"Let me guess. It's bad?", the brunette asked.

Lena noded. "It's very bad."

Sam sat on the bed and patted next to her for the princess to sit and waited until Lena sat to talk. "Alright, tell me what it is."

"Okay", the raven haired princess took a deep breath and continued. "Do you know about what will happen when I'll turn twenty?", the maid noded. "Well in three months I'll be married with the king of Mercia, Morgan Edge."

The brunette looked confused. "And why with him and not another king or prince? Because from what I know, the kingdom of Wessex and the kingdom of Mercia hate each other. Or am I wrong?"

"No you're right. We are enemies. Well Lillian and Lex decided that it would be great if we could make an alliance with them."

"And why now and with them?"

"My family and Morgan don't have a lot on commun but their hate on vikings and one on particularly.", she paused. "Kara Danvers"

"And they thing that is a good idea to send you at the enemy?"

"Well--"

A knight entered the room, interupting Lena, and said. "Your presence in the throne room is requested, princess."

"Right now? But I--"

"It's important."

At that Lena stopped her protest and spoke. "Tell them I'll be there in a minute."

The knight noded and walked away. Closing the door behind him. Lena started to prepare herself with the help of her maid, her hairs were a mess and her make up was ruined. When they finished Sam wished her good luck and the princess went to the throne room.

The throne room was a mess. There were almost all of the courtier of the court. They were all talking or whispering. Lena could sens the panic in their voice. As she makes her way to her throne she can see her brother clearly angry and her mother neutral, as she obviously is in control of her emotions.

She sat and asked her mother what's the matter.

"The matter, dear, is that the barbarians of the sea are invading us. They already are near London."

"You mean the vikings."

"Why are you so nice with them when they are attacking our kingdom?"

"Because they are humans, mother."

Lillian glared at her then cleared her voice and looked at the crowd infront of them before speaking to them. "I'm sure all of you know why I asked your presence here.", they all hummed. "There is no reason to panic. After all they are within our each and what we want is to see their downfall, is it?", they all hummed again. "I know that our alliance with the king Morgan is normally not until a few month but we agreed to move the date of the wedding. So it will be in two weeks here in London.", at Lena suddenly turned her head toward Lillian. Seeing her daughter's distress, the queen smirked and continued. "So all we have to do now is to keep them here and try to contain them in one place. Now you can return to your duty.", they all begun to exit the room and Lena ran away to her chamber.

~~~~~

"I think we are near London.", said a small burn man.

"Winn!", Kara smiled at him. "Don't you have other information?"

"Yes", he sighed. "They have much more knight than we imagined."

"And?"

"And?", he repeated ironically. "We might lose! And I'm seventy five percent sure that they already know we are here and near London!"

"Why don't we make a lure then?", asked Alex.

"That a great idea!", Kara exclaimed.

"And how we do that?", the small man asked.

"Me and four of our fastest vikings go at the opposite of where we are now and we try to get noticed. When we do, one of us run from there to here and inform you. The remain four try to survive and not be captured.", the blonde said.

"You're crazy! If they capture you they will kill you!", Winn and Alex yelled simultaneously.

"I know that. But it won't stop me. Like I always said, I'm a leader not a chief."

"Okay but promise me that if there is a problem you'll come back here.", Alex finally said.

"I promise"

~~~~~

Lena's pillow was soaked by tears as well as Lena's cheeks. The knights and maids could hear her sobs. Earlier this day she thought that she had heard the most terrible thing she has ever heard, that she'll get married without her consent. At least she had 3 months but now she has less than two weeks.

"Hey, I brought tour favorite tea and some cookies."

It's Sam, the same personne that took care of her during now five years, and now again.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me, seriously. That what friends are for, right?"

Lena wiped her tears away and said. "You're right.", she smiled and took the cup of tea. She took a sipe and moaned at the taste.

After Lena finished her tea and cookies, Sam spoke. "I heard what Lillian announced and I'm really sorry."

The princess frowned. "This is not your fault. You're not the one that manipulated me.", she sighed. "Beside if these vikings weren't in the kingdom I would still have three months before the wedding."

"So you're rejecting the fault on these vikings?"

"Yes.", she paused. "Why are you asking anyway?"

"Uh...Because like you said in the throne room, they are humans.", the maid chuckled nervously.

"Sam", Lena said seriously. "I'm not dumb, I know when you're not telling the full truth."

The brunette looked defeated. She sighed and said. "You're right I'm not telling the truth."

"So? What's the real truth?"

"I'm from the first viking village your father attacked."

The realisation hit Lena like a train. "Y-You're from--"

"Yes Lena", the maid took a deep breath. "I'm from Krypton."

~~~~~

"Okay. So I think here will be good.", the blonde said.

"I still think it's a bad idea.", a tall burn haired man spoke.

"You don't need to worry, Barry. I won't let anything happen to you or your family."

"I can assure you that he's not talking about him or us.", a small woman appeared from behind the man.

"Nora is right.", another woman, slightly taller appeared.

"It's unfair I got the whole family against me!", Kara pouted.

"Then why don't you start you're own family?", another man appeared.

"You know why, Wally."

"No I don't know.", Wally crossed his arms. "Look at you, you're rich, you're well-known, you're beautiful. I don't know who wouldn't want to be with you."

"I don't have time for that."

"Yes, you have."

"Please don't start that, Iris."

"I will--"

"Can you remember me why are we here?", Kara asked.

"To distract the knights."

"It's what I thought. Let's begun."

During ten minutes they did a lot of noise, they ran everywhere, they yelled. But nothing happened, that what they thought. They were surround by knights. It took five minutes for them to notice the knights. And when they do they started to run away. It harder than what Kara thought but Iris, Wally and Nora did it.

It was just her and Barry. The blonde was close to be free when she heard Barry yell in agony. It has her stopped. She quickly moved to where the man was and saw him with an arrow in his hand. He apparently took it off.

"Are you okay?--", that all she was able to say before a rain of arrow fell from the sky. She shield Barry and quickly told him to go before they try to kill him. He was hesitant at first but then he successfully got away. When she saw that no one was trying to capture him she quickly understood that the only person they wanted was her.

And her vision went black.


	2. Chapter Two:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Sam talk, Alex and the vikings plan some attack and Lena and Kara meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's me. I did some rectification on the previous chapter. I menaged to post this today. I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter like I did when I wrote it.

"Hey! Hey, wake up!"

At the sound of the voice, Kara opened her eyes slightly and groaned when she felt all her body ache.

"Took you long enough!", exclaimed annoyingly the voice. Kara glared quickly around her, she was in a cell, in trousers and underwear. She then looked from where the voice sounded. It was a tall black haired man. He was wearing an armor.

"Who a-are you? A-And where a-am I?", she stuttered weakly.

"I thought you'd know who am I.", he chuckled. "I mean, don't you, vikings, learn informations about your enemies before attacking them?"

"I'm not joking. Who the hell are you and where the fuck am I?"

"Okay, I'll answer these two questions but the only reason I'm here is for me to ask you question, not the contrary.", he paused. "I'm Ben Lockwood, the chief of Wessex's knights and you're in the London castle's donjons."

Kara wasn't surprised nor panicked. She knew she had been captured and it wasn't the first time.

"So let's begin.", he looked at her in the eyes. "How many of you are on our land?"

She glared at him and didn't say a word. 

"Not gonna talk, huh?", he took a knife from one of his pocket and menaced her. "I repeat. How many of you are on our land?"

"It's none of your buisness."

"Oh sure it is.", the man approached the viking's cheek with his knife and did a small cut on it.

Kara just squeezed her eyes at the pain.

"Just for you to know, I hate when I have to repeat myself.", he then approached her abdomen with his knife.

"I won't tell you."

"Okay then you'll pay the price.", this time he did a large cut on her abdomen.

"Argh", Kara cried in pain and squeezed her eyes harder then the first time."

~~~~~

"H-How did you manage to survive? I thought they burned the village when they thought everybody was killed.", Lena asked still shocked from the revelation.

"I wasn't in the village when the attack happened. I was out hunting."

"And what happened when you came back?"

The brunette took a deep breath and said. "The village was all burned, there were still some small flame. I remember the tears that rolled down on my cheeks while I arrived in front of my home. I sat there, feeling devastated."

"How did you survive alone?"

"I've never said that I was alone."

"T-There were o-others survivors?", the princess stuttered.

"There was another survivor.", the maid corrected. "I saw her a little after I came back in the village. I knew her before. Well, everyone used to know her in the village. She was the daughter of two of the twelve leaders there. We had the same age."

"And how old were you when this happened?"

"We were thirteen.", Sam paused. "She was holding a knife and looked as devastated as me."

"How did she survive?"

"She never told me like I never told her how I did. We promised each other not to explain how we survived.", she sighed. "We helped each other during nearly two years. Then we agreed to pursuit our destiny each on our own. I went here and she rejoined another viking village."

"Wow and you don't know were she is or who she has became?"

"I know who she has became but--"

A knight opened the door and interrupted them, for the second time this day. He said, "Princess, your presence is requested in the donjons."

"What for?", the raven haired asked as she stood up.

"We captured a prestigious person."

"And who might be this prestigious person?", the princess asked curiously. 

"Kara Danvers"

"I'll be there in a minute."

The knight noded and exited the room. When he was out, Sam asked, "Can I go with you?"

"I don't--"

"Please", the maid pouted.

"Okay", and with that they walked to the donjons. Lena was curious while Sam was excited and worried.

~~~~~

"Barry!", Alex exclaimed. "What happened?", she gazed around him but there was no sign of Kara. "Where is Kara?"

"Alex I'm so sorry. I-I--"

"Barry calm down. Breath.", she waited till he was calm again. "So, what happened there? We thought you were dead."

"We were surrounded--"

"I already know that. Iris told me."

"O-Okay. Kara and me weren't able to run away. After a moment I was shot and Kara, as her usual self, went to look after me. This is when they all shot on Kara and she told me to escape. I hesitated. But then I did. I stopped not too far away only to see the knights take Kara away. I'm so so so sorry Alex."

"I knew it! I knew something bad would happen and I didn't stop her.", Alex said, frustration in her voice. "Do you remember where were you excatly?"

"We were... I don't know. There were trees around us."

"Like everywhere near London." Alex sighed. She turned around and yelled, "Guys!", all the vikings looked at her. "Our captain had been captured. We'll change our plans. We won't distract them, we'll attack even if they already know. We'll do it tomorow morning. Understood?"

"Yeah!", all the vikings yelled in unison.

~~~~~

"Hey sister!", Lex said when they were at the entrance of the donjons.

"Hey Lex.", Lena replied as they walked toward the cell.

"You brought your maid, as I can see." he glared the brunette and Sam swallowed.

"Yes and you didn't brought your wig.", the princess smirked as the maid tried not to laugh. Lex ignored.

"We arrived.", Lex said as they reach a cell. The woman inside was laying on the floor, her hands on her belly looking at the celing. Her dirty blond hair in braids. Her body covered by injuries. "Viking, get up.", demanded the prince. But the blond ignored. "I said get up.", he raised his voice but again nothing happened. "Guard", one of the guard moved to Kara sword in hand, and made her get up.

Once she was up, the viking glared at the guard and he quickly got away. She then looked up. Her gaze stopped when she saw Sam, her mouth hang open and quickly smiled. Then she remembered were she was and the smile faded away. 

This didn't go unnoticed by Lena. She got some question to ask to her friend. But what capted her was the blonde's eyes. They were blue. Color that quickly became her favorite color. She then stared at her lips, then her broad shoulders, her biceps, her abs. 'Oh. My. God. Are these abs that I see? Yes it is', she thought. Finally, she stared again at the viking's eyes and it seems that the blond caught her staring.

Lex cleared his voice. "So I'll leave you here. if there's a problem the guard will be outside.", and with this, the bald man is gone.

"Sam!", the blond exclaimed. "Long time no see. How are you?", the blonde beamed.

"I'm fine. I think it would be okay if I assume you're not.", the maid smiled brightly while the princess watched the two of them interact.

"Yeah you can say that.", Kara admitted. "But I was doing pretty fine before."

"Um.. Sam?"

Sam looked at her and widened her eyes as if she forgot that Lena was there too. "Right. Kara this is Lena Luthor, princess of--"

"I know", Kara interrupted her.

"--Wessex. Lena this is Kara Zor-El the other girl that survived.", the brunette glared at the blonde. "Or I guess Kara Danvers now."

"You know you can call me Kara Zor-El. I haven't forgotten where I'm from.", the viking looked at the princess' eyes. The raven haired was already looking at her. They looked their eyes and Kara sayd with a smile, "Hi! It's a pleasure to meet you."

At her surprise, Lena actually smiled. "Hi. In your place I wouldn't say that it's a pleasure to meet you.", The princess pointed at the viking's injuries and laughed. Kara soon joined her and they laughed together. It was Sam's turn to stay silence and watch.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"I'm her maid.", the brunette pointed Lena.

"Don't say that, you're not just that to me."

"Is there something between you two?", the blonde asked. That made the princess and the maid laugh. "What?"

"No we're just friends.", Sam assured her.

"Beside I'll be married soon."

Kara's smile droped the second she heard Lena. Somehow, her heart ached in a way she never knew. "Oh... When?"

"In--"

Lex entered and interrupted them. He said, "You, viking, will be executed on two weeks. It will be the first event of the marriage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's me, again. I hope you liked it. I'll try to post before thursday because I might not be able to post on august at all.
> 
> For Kara's hairstyle un this chapter:  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=lagertha+hairstyle&client=ms-android-samsung-ga-rev1&prmd=ivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiYgu6p4ejqAhWEtHEKHc0rDYEQ_AUoAXoECA8QAQ&biw=412&bih=742&dpr=2.63#imgrc=iIdHL8FZIqUtVM

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's me again. I'll maybe post the next chapter in a little while because I want to know what you think about this fanfic before posting again.
> 
> So I'd love if you tell me your opinion about this fanfic.
> 
> See you next time 😘


End file.
